Wishful Thinking
by KuroKaze IchiTo
Summary: Sasuke returned in the middle of the war to aid The Shinobi Alliance. Naruto was taken aback though accepted his help. But Obito and Madara have different plans. As the Gedo Mazu statue sucks off Kyubi's Chakra and Kurama seizes the chance he expects would never be given to him again, if not taken, to correct the mistakes of his life. Multiple parings. Time Travel.
1. I Am Back (Part 1)

**~A/N~**

**Here is the first of my works that I hope you will like. If you find it too small or poorly written then would mind informing me? Also I just found out that fighting scenes are not my specialty, so I'll require a bit of help there. And remembering all the Jutsus is a pain so I'll own some of them.**

**- This takes place during the time Kakashi explains everyone the basics of Kamui and formulates a counter attack for Obito. Remember, this series starts from there, and that I am changing bits from here and there to suit my purposes.**

**So… Here goes nothing!**

**Claimer: I CLAIM THAT NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID, BOY WOULD I BE LUCKY! (And witty too)**

**~A/N~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I Am Back (Part 1)<p>

"Stand up, fool, ya fool" Killer Bee was shouting looking at Naruto.

It was the middle of the Fourth Great Shinobi where Naruto, Bee, Kakashi and Guy were fighting the Obito. Fighting and loosing. Obito's Mangekyo ability allowed him pass through any and everything they threw at him. Meanwhile the Gedo Mazu statue was busy sucking back the 6 Biju chakra that were granted to the X-Jinchurikis respectively. Since they were proving hard to battle along with Obito too, the team had decided to simply knock them out as soon as they got the chance. Somewhere during the fight Fu came to their rescue, which led to the statue sucking off the 7 tailed beast's chakra from her.

"Can't… Chakra levels… Down", Naruto spoke. Everyone looked between him and Bee in astonishment. If it were not a war zone Kakashi would surely have commented at it. But Naruto was serious. Though his own pool of chakra was nothing to sneeze at, it was not infinite and nowhere near to that of a Biju, which was what Obito seemed to have.

And even though knocking out the Jinchurikis was the more attractive of their options, it did not mean that it was easy. They were all extremely skilled and at least Jounin level in their skills and Naruto knew that Fu's sacrifice inevitable.

"**Take some chakra from me. I am ready to go. We can change into Biju Chakra Cloak again now" **Kurama told Naruto. They had decided to power down to save some chakra. Also Naruto was not using any senjutsu. So he was feeling relatively weak.

Naruto summoned the demon chakra that was mixed with his own and began to change. Gone were his fatigue and Chakra exhaustion. And his orange and black jumpsuit changed into a golden jumpsuit. Though there were a few changes.

"ALL RIGHT! Hehe thanks Kurama" Naruto announced as he changed into his chakra cloak. It was a bit different from his previous one. Instead of a closed collared jacket he got an open collared one much like the Yondaime Hokage's. The fire pattern near the end of the coat reminded Kakashi of Minato's Hokage cape. His whisker marks broadened and words 'ROKUDAIME HOKAGE' were written in kanji on the back of the jacket.

'M-Minato-Sensei!' was all Kakashi and Obito could think reminiscing old days.

"Rokudai-me, now why is that written on ye?" exclaimed Bee when he saw it.

"YOSH, NARUTO! Why is Rokudaime Hokage written above the flames of youth on your Jacket?" Guy asked in his usual tones.

"Guy, not all flames are your 'flames of youth' "sighed Kakashi, momentary shock forgotten.

"Eh-? What?" Naruto looked behind his jacket and saw the words 'ROKUDAIME HOKAGE', "Ku-Kurama?" He asked, bewildered.

"**Keep it kit, you deserve it." **Kurama explained "**You are the second human I saw, in my whole life, which deserves my respect. Your dream to become the Hokage is nearer than ever, and, even though I don't see the need of becoming the Hokage to protect your kind, I respect your wishes and you have my acknowledgement" **

To say Naruto was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Stunned beyond belief was more to the mark.

'I… you… (sniff) thank you, Kurama!" said Naruto. Others looked annoyed that they were out of the loop. He looked at them and started explaining, "Kurama told me it is a gift of acknowledgment from him as he deems me worthy of becoming the Rokudaime"

"That's so true" said Kakashi, though he was kind of astonished that Naruto changed the opinion of the strongest Biju around.

"YOSH NARUTO! you are definitely worthy. Your flames of youth are shinning as brightly as my youthful apprentice!" was from guess-who.

"Fool ya fool; you'll be the next Hokage, making others drool!" courtesy of Bee.

"At the expense of sounding clichéd, your dream of becoming the Hokage will end with you. MWA-HAHAHAHAHA" Screamed Obito, jumping forward, the first Uchiha's fan in hand.

* * *

><p>The actual first Uchiha was not so far. He was quickly gaining in on Obito's location. Though he was confidant of his sub-ordinates abilities, the Kyubi Brat was actually turning out to be quiet strong. Nowhere near strong as the original Hokage but strong in his own right. After beating the daylights out of the current kages he was both amused and unimpressed. He saw, in the distance, Gedo Mazu claiming back the last of the 7 tailed beasts' chakras, now all that remained were the 8 and 9 tails'.<p>

He reached and saw a blood bath and, frankly, this impressed him. The Sharingan thief and the green spandex wearing guy (**A/N:** pun completely intended) were down. The Gedo Mazu was starting to drain The Gyuki's chakra and Killer Bee was floating lifeless. Now only the 9 Tails remained.

Jumping beside Obito, Madara said," Nice Job Obito. Now let me take over" Obito was surprised. Not that Madara had come, but that he was so late.

"As you wish, Madara" Handing over the fan he jumped to sidelines. This was going to be fun.

"**NO! Kit beware, it's HIM" **Kyubi screamed inside Naruto's mindscape and Naruto had to shut him off or he felt that he would go deaf. It was all going wrong. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in mindscape. He, for probably the first time in his life, was truly frightened. Never could he remember himself feeling so very frightened and hopeless.<p>

He was not this frightened when he was beat up during his early years of life.

He was not this frightened when Mizuki told him about the fox.

Hell, he was not this frightened when Orochimaru attacked him, Sasuke and Sakura, during the chunnin exam, when he was a complete novice.

The only time he could remember feeling nearly as scared was when Pein gave Hinata a seemingly deathblow. Even as that memory came back to him he couldn't help but notice that Hinata looked really sexy.

'Huh, wait, where did that come from?' thought Naruto

"_Because…I love you."_

* * *

><p>"Come on! Guys, we have to get there faster or we'll be too late" Said someone and it was followed by a roar of battle cry.<p>

'Have faith, Naruto-kun we are coming'

It is often said that in a near death situation your whole life flashes right in front of your eyes. What Naruto was experiencing was nothing else. As Naruto was recounting his near death experiences, Kyubi was thrashing hard against the bars of his cage.

"**Damn you Naruto! All your life you never gave up. YOU gave me hope in humanity. YOU are the child of prophesy. Not that Toad Sage's prophesy, though you are his too, the prophesy of my father, the original Rikudo Sennin. The… First man… I ever… trusted. DO NOT GIVE UP NOW, KIT! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"**

* * *

><p><em>Because…I love you."<em>

'H-Hinata?'

Because after their 'encounter' Kyubi had taken over, his memories had been suppressed all this while. All this while, till now, that is.

He had never answered her.

Love was something he never had in his life. Hell, he never had 'like' in his life till late. Being an orphan he never felt Paternal Love, and living with Jiraiya for 3 years had made him understand that lust was not love.

'Do I love Hinata-chan or do I even like Hinata-chan back? I… don't know…I like Sakura-chan, yeah I do, but I feel something has changed between us.'

"I…I…Aaaagggghhhh, I don't understand" Naruto screamed in confusion.

"**NARUTO!" **Kyubi's voice boomed in the sever.

"Ku-Kurama?' Naruto squeaked.

"**YES ME DAMMIT! Wake up kit!"**

"Huh?-"before Naruto could speak further he heard a voice

"_Gentle Fist: Multiple Chakra Pulse Points"_ And it turned so bright that he was forced to close his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" was the first thing he spoke as he sat up. He looked in front and he saw… he saw shinobis from all around the word in amassed into a crowd and all his friends in the front lines.<p>

"CRAZY LORD OF FOXES!" His mouth was so wide open that it was touching the ground.

"**HEY!"** Kurama retorted.

"Oops! Sorry Fuzzball" Naruto apologized… or more like tried to.

"**HEY!" **Kurama growled. And he went on saying something about 'Knuckleheads' and 'eaten'.

But he did not listen further as he heard a very familiar giggle, which the knucklehead found very soothing, from his left. He turned to his left and saw Hinata standing there.

BOOM. There his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't look her in the eye. She had a few bruises here and there, and here baggy coat was missing all together replaced but the normal chunnin dress, _with no chunnin vest_ but to him she looked so mesmerizing.

No…scratch that. Naruto's vocabulary did not support such a complex word. It was more like-

'She is looking so damn hot.'

'HUH! Where did _that_ come from' thought Naruto desperately.

"**Come on kit, she is hot, at least the best in your species I have seen for a while"** Laughed Kurama, at Naruto's expense.

He must have been staring at her for a while because Hinata started blushing and someone behind him cleared his throat.

"I didn't know Sakura was free nowadays… Dobe…" Smirking, Sasuke said from behind him.

He turned his head so fast that it seemed like a whiplash.

"TEME!"All of a sudden Naruto's training as a shinobi kicked in and he found himself guarding Hinata from Sasuke.

"TEME! What do you want?" As soon as he said that his chakra mode was on and he was forming a Rasengan.

Sasuke was saddened by Naruto's reaction and it was visible on his face. He knew he deserved it but it hurt so damn much. But as soon as Naruto saw the expression, he tried to-

"RELEASE" forming the appropriate handsigns, Naruto tried to dispel the genjutsu. As he was about to try it again-

"I am…sorry…" Said Sasuke in a wavy voice.

"Teme, don't you dare-"Naruto began but was cut off when Hinata pulled him to face her.

The proximity made Hinata blush but she was surprised to see that it made Naruto blush too. All Naruto brain could do was think, 'don't think about that' and 'not the time now'.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san has promised to help us." Hinata started to explain but it was effectively cut off by Madara.

"What? You think that you are gonna chat like anything and we" Madara said pointing to Obito" are gonna sit here and play poker? What do you think we are?"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" said Obito in fake Tobi-voice

And at that, everyone simultaneously face-palmed.

"Listen Naruto, because I'm gonna keep it short." Began Sasuke even as everyone started to attack Madara and Obito." The short version is like this, as Itachi and I defeated Kabuto…"

* * *

><p><em>~FLASHBACK~5 DAYS AGO~<em>

_Itachi sheathed his Blade of Totsuka and Kabuto was lying on the floor. Somehow, this Itachi had a Mangekyo Sharingan much stronger than his previous one with a different pattern and though Kabuto proved to be a formidable enemy because of his Snake Sage mode, he didn't stand a chance._

_Kabuto's plan had been rather simple 'send Itachi to capture Sasuke and be done with the menace of a life time'. He had also hoped that, now that Sasuke understood Itachi's reasons he might be unwilling to take Itachi one-on-one. He had wanted to capture Sasuke to extract the last of Orochimaru lost soul and use Anko's cursed seal of heaven to see if Orochimaru could be resurrected. He would also have liked to experiment on the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke possessed, since Madara was not likely to give his. But when he got the word that Itachi had defected from his goal, he had also tried to shut down Itachi's body, but to no avail. Then he decided to finish this once and for all, and to carry out his plan, he had shown himself to his enemy. A very stupid plan indeed._

_Sasuke was not in the least bit tired and Itachi was not alive to be tired, so Kabuto fought them, two-on-one._

_Now he was lying on the floor and listening as Itachi confirmed Sasuke's belief that Itachi had chosen his life under full understanding what might happen. He had put Konoha before himself. They were also talking about Orochimaru…_

"_I want to see him, aniki" pleaded Sasuke."I need to fully understand what exactly lead to _these … _circumstances. And I know that though Kabuto is almost as good as his Master, Orochimaru is still better. What do you say? Huh, Kabuto?"_

"_What. Do. You. Want" snarled Kabuto. He didn't understand what this was all about, and he didn't like this one bit._

"_Eh? Looks like are friendly pedophile didn't teach you his manners" smirked Sasuke, and suddenly grew all serious, "I want you to resurrect Orochimaru so I can talk to him."_

"… _No. I refuse to do it." said Kabuto, and then added smugly, "And if I refuse then, since you were never interested in learning 'Edo Tensei' you won't have any method left. And if you want to change my mind you better untie me and pamper me, maybe then I'll think of it."_

_Oh, how much Sasuke wanted to wipe that smug grin from Kabuto face. Oh the Irony._

"_Hey Sasuke, I never exactly gave you the permission to revive Orochimaru" interrupted Itachi, stepping forward, "But yeah, I see your point and I agree with it so it's okay" said Itachi pointing towards Kabuto, or so Sasuke initially thought._

_Looking at Kabuto, or behind him, to be precise, Sasuke saw water leaking water reaching the bonded Kabuto. Sasuke's Eyes widened and then he smirked._

"_Chidori! Arrows !" announced Sasuke and jumped back, shooting arrows of electric chakra at Kabuto and the leaking water._

_The result was shocking, to say in the least._

"_Buzzzzz" said Itachi and Sasuke gave him the 'seriously' look, and Itachi responded by, "What? It _is _electricity, isn't it?"_

_Sasuke just shook his head. What else was he supposed to do? His brother had returned to life a few days ago and gained back control a few hours ago. If anyone was entitled to a few childish activities, it was _him.

* * *

><p><em>In Kumo, while training Naruto to change into Nine Tails Form, Killer Bee was brain storming for a new poem.<em>

_Suddenly, they both sneezed._

* * *

><p><em>This reminded Sasuke.<em>

"_Aniki, from where did you obtain the Blade of Totsuka?" Sasuke asked," and you never told me how managed to gain back control? Was it something to do with Naruto?"_

_At that Itachi rose from his position and walked up to Sasuke, "Foolish brother" said Itachi, while poking Sasuke with his Index and middle finger. Before he could continue Sasuke poked right back. "Hey, don't you dare do that! Whenever you do it, you end up going away from me" said Sasuke, a bit sorrowfully._

_Itachi poked him again, smirked at Sasuke's annoyed expression and continued," as I was saying, before I was interrupted, this Blade of Totsuka is actually a little something I discovered in one of the Uchiha ruins while I was away from Konoha on a mission. It took an active Sharingan user to locate it, and an active Mangekyo Sharingan user to actually be able to use it." Itachi drew out the blade as he explained, handed it over to Sasuke and continued, "It is because I am currently 'inactive' that I could not seal Kabuto with it. I have decided to give it to you, as it will be more of use to you as alive, than me as dead."_

"_As for how I'm alive…well…-" Itachi began but was cut off. _

_Kabuto coughed, "Now that you have _buzzed _me alive shall we continue, eh? Sasuke-Kun?". He waited a moment before continuing, "What was that for anyways?"_

_Itachi answered for Sasuke, and it was fitting, seeing he was the one that _hinted _Sasuke to do that, " Now that you are our prisoner, we are justified to do whatever we want to do, as torture, of course" said Itachi gleefully._

"_No, you wouldn't…-"this time Kabuto was cut off by Itachi as he suddenly closed the gap between them and said, "Tsukuyomi!"._

"_ANIKI!, now we would have to wait for 3 days before we can get anything out of him" shouted Sasuke angrily._

"_Nah! My Tsukuyomi is highly augmented, cause I have some random sharingan eyes, which makes it Eternal 'Sharingan', I can control the duration inside and out much more freely than normally. We wait for 3 minutes and see if he want another dose." Said Itachi as much gleefully as before._

_Sasuke was more surprised than he let on, and as couldn't think of anything other to say he said, " Hn" (_**A/N:** Bet you were missing Sasuke in action)

_Itachi slapped his forehead, " God! And I thought, you were cured of it!. Never said it once during the fight too." Said Itachi, more to himself than to Sasuke._

'Forehead…isn't that what Ino used to call Sakura when we younger' _thought_ _Sasuke, and then, ' Hey! Where did that come from?'_

_Meanwhile 3 minutes came to pass and Kabuto was freed from the Tsukuyomi. He looked totally terrified._

_Sasuke whispered to Itachi, " Just what did you show him?"_

"_Nothing, just his best memories followed by his worst nightmare in a cycle of 12 times a day." He said looking gleeful for the third time that day._

"_It's fine, I'll do it." Said Kabuto quietly. Sasuke nodded._

_~ A few hours later~_

_A knocked out Anko was resting on the floor and Orochimaru was standing nearby, a confused look on his face. Since he was practically a summon, he was forced to do as Sasuke told him and, with the shinigami mask revived, he was_ asked _to summon__ the previous Four Hokages._

_After Sasuke got all the information he possibly hope to get from them, he killed Orochimaru, finally removing his existence from the face of the planet. With him went the four Hokages and he finished of Kabuto, just in case. Sadly Itachi went with Kabuto but it was inevitable and they both knew it. Even though Itachi could be very useful in front lines, he in the end, was Kabuto's summon and had to go with him. Anko was not dead, just knocked unconscious but he left the place without her convinced that she would be able to navigate. He had only one thing in his mind._

'_Admit my crimes, Surrender to Konoha and aid Naruto any way possible.'(**A/N: **does that make it 3 things)  
><em>

* * *

><p>~REAL TIME~<p>

"Boy, was _this_ the SHORT version?" said Madara, voice dripping with sarcasm

"So… well, that's it…" completed Sasuke, ignoring Madara completely, as he let out a sigh. He was very happy that this was done and over with, well as happy as you can be in warzone, confessing that you are surrendering. He continued, "I know this is a lot to take in but…-"he was cut off from reciting his well prepared speech, incase Konoha needed any more convincing, with a hug.

Naruto hugged his former teammate.

In his whole life, he had been pushed around like an underdog. Whenever he tried to rise and shine, his personal hate club was always around to send someone _way_ out of his league to put him down. The first person he ever called his brother was Sasuke. Yeah, in academy they always swore to kill each other but after he got to know him, whenever he looked at Sasuke he saw a brother he never had.

A lonely guy trying to prove everyone wrong.

So when he failed his personal mission, countless times at that, to bring Sasuke back from darkness, he couldn't understand what was there left to do. To be honest he had almost lost all hope on the future where Sasuke was back with them. And then came along Madara, and he became so focused on gaining strength to stand up to them that he almost forgot about Sasuke.

But, now that Sasuke was admitting his mistakes, crimes more like, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to Sasuke that he was willing to let his past go, _finally, _and begin thinking about his future, heck! The future of this world. Naruto just couldn't stop himself from hugging his now teammate, and welcome him back.

"Hey! Are you sure we can trust this guy?" shouted someone, and a murmur began to spread. When Sasuke heard it, he looked down, unable to make eye contact with anyone. He knew he had done many terrible things. And he understood if people were unwilling to believe him even despise him and that just helping around in this war was not going to give him pardon or even redeem him half-way… but he had hoped…

Just then Iruka used his 'Voice Amplifier' Jutsu, the one he used to calm the young kiddos down in his classes," people I don't know what you guys are thinking but other than the fact that his support gives us a lot of man power this might be his only chance at redemption. You are encouraged-"

"TO HELL WITH ALL THAT. ALL I KNOW THAT THIS IS SASUKE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. HE MIGHT BE THE BIGGEST TEME, BUT EVEN IF ANYONE OF YOU DON'T BELIVE HIM, **I DO" **Shouted Naruto at the top of his voice.

"Me too" said Hinata

"If Hinata-Sama believes him then, me too" Said Neji, walking up to them

"It might be more troublesome to believe him", started Shikamaru and Sasuke looked down again, his hair covering his eyes," but I believe him" walking behind Neji.

Choji nodded towards Naruto, then Sasuke and walked up to them too.

"If these two believe him then I do too" said Ino, landing near Hinata, seemingly from the sky. They all looked up and saw Sai riding on his 'Ink Bird'. He landed gracefully and said.

"I'll believe dickless since gorgeous believes him."

"HEY!" said Sasuke and Naruto in union.

"His support will provide us one more Naruto-level fighter, which will be beneficial in this war. Konoha appreciates your support." was from Shino.

"YOSH SASUKE! THIS SHOWS THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE NOT EXTINGUESHED! HELP US IN MAKING THEM PAY FOR GUY-SENSEI'S DEATH!" said Lee, in his normal voice.

Tenten drew a very sharpen kunai, and stated twirling it, "No comments here. But if you dare betray us again, I know plenty of ways to make your death painful." she said smiling, but it was not a pleasant smile.

All of a sudden someone grabbed Sasuke's head and pounded it before burying it in Earth. As Sasuke got up and cleared himself, expecting something like this, As Sakura (because it was obviously her) said," Even though I want to kill you right here right now, It will have to do for now" said Sakura, smiling darkly.

"Thanks guys, don't worry I won't betray you again. And get ready, 'cause…" Sasuke claimed.

"I AM BACK!"

"Now that that's over with, let's do this already!" said Kiba with…

"GAT-SUGA"

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**So... How was it? Leaving a review wont cost you anything, so do it if you happen to read it! It is a bit rushed I know, but hopefully not too much.  
><strong>

**Ja-Ne **


	2. I Am Back (Part 2)

**~A/N~**

**I _finally _completed the 2nd Chapter of this story. Hell Yeah!**

**The story mainly starts from here. And... Yeah right...**

**Claimer: I CLAIM THAT NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID, IT WOULDN'T BE AS AWESOME AS IT IS, NOT AT ALL.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I Am Back (Part 2)<p>

"GAT-SUGA"

With a 'Fang Over Fang', Kiba jumped, followed by Akamaru, at Madara.

* * *

><p>Almost half of their attack force was down. Since the younger generation of Konoha shinobi were busy conversing with their comrade-turned-traitor-turned-comrade, and their forces were diminished to begin with, due to their fight with the reanimated corpses, Konoha's forces were forced to send out their older generation of shinobis. All the while they were weighing their options with Sasuke the rest of the forces were after Obito and Madara. Suffice to say, they were nothing compared to even one of them.<p>

Though the Shinobis did not say anything, many didn't believe the X-S-Ranked traitor from the Uchiha clan, they were thankful to him for killing Kabuto. It allowed them to get away from the unnecessary fight, it was also very time consuming since the reanimated worriers were never tired, had unlimited chakra, and they couldn't be incapacitated.

Almost all the minor unnamed characters from all over The Elemental Nations were down. Though they were minor unnamed they constituted of over half of the shinobi alliances members. Needless to say all of the battle field was a mess of blood, bodies, and broken trees and upturned Earth.

Obito himself was covered in the blood of hundreds of people. Obito had found that the simple way to finish these jerks was to use his wood release, like, 'place a palm on their chest, a wood blade erupts inside their bodies, expand it explosively and Kaboom, 1 down'. The result was revolting, to say in the least.

Seeing only half of their forces good to go, the Konoha twelve+1, Sai, jumped in to aid the Allied Shinobi Alliance. They took on Madara. Obito got 3/4 of the rest of forces while the rest went and aided in the fight with Madara. While Obito indulged himself in silent but-explosive killing, since Tobi (White Zetsu) part of him was removed before reviving Madara, Madara himself, on the other hand turned out to be quite talkative, if you call being cocky, talkative.

"Hm… I did not know that someone other than me wielded the Mangekyo…" began Madara.

"The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, for your kind information." Said Sasuke, good natured-ly, but his smirking was not missed.

"The Eternal Mangekyo! I am impressed. You wouldn't be looking to change sides, would you?" Said Madara in a jovial tone. But in truth he was wondering if this could turn out to be a problem. Then he remembered-

"Hehe, you might have the Eternal Mangekyo but I have the Rinnegan. Hell Yeah!" said He. And true enough, one of his eyes were The Rinnegan.

"So? No offence to Nagato but he had both of his eyes as Rinnegan and used the six paths and I took him down!" said Naruto matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, but I have the Sharingan and Eternal one at that. You-Are-Nothing" said Madara, and with a battle cry their war began.

* * *

><p>While Madara was busy with his monologue, Shikamaru formulated a plan which he asked Ino to 'suggest' to everyone. Madara went on and on with how he was the best there is and the best there will be, and how his Infinite Tsukuyomi will change the world as we know it. After a while Kiba couldn't take it longer and Shouted-<p>

"SUPER GATSUGA!" and began the plan. He and Akamaru jumped from their positions and started the attack. Madara was not going to sit there and let the massive hurricane hit him. He jumped to the side… or attempted to. His feet seemed to be stuck on the floor and he was not able to move. Madara looked at his feet and saw bugs sticking to it and more coming along the way. This were Shino's chakra sucking bugs, and even though he had oceans of chakra, Madara decided to kill them right there, and save himself from such a bugging future.

"Katon: Dancing Flames" Said he, launching a Flamethrower at the bugs, not caring that they were sticking out of his feet, he was invincible after all. The flames moved on creating a path of fire, obliterating the bugs making way towards where Shino and Shikamaru were standing. And Madara noticed that the ponytail teen was making a hand sign, not unlike the…

'Oh crap!' thought Madara as he found himself unable to move at all.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, Success" muttered Shikamaru, lamely.

"Ha! Do you really think that you brats can be me? **I** am the bigger brat here and I am the lamest joke for an Uchiha ever" began saying Madara nonsensically, "And that Blondie is HOT-"

Before he could say further, all the guys present accused him, calling him 'Pedophile'.

"NO!" Screamed Madara voice and Somewhere Ino screamed it too. That's when it clicked in Madara's brain and he drove Ino's soul out of his body and started releasing uneven levels of chakra which made Shikamaru withdraw his shadow.

"HAHAHAHA! So you have some clan special Jutsu Shinobis, huh? You think you can take on THE ORIGINAL UCHIHA?" Screamed Madara Maniacally.

"You talk too much!" came a booming voice and a massive hand grabbed him and threw him on the ground, hard. Only to grab again and do it again 3 times. After that Madara had had enough of these punks.

"DATON: GOD FIST" said Madara while in Choji's grip, punching him away with an angry-Tsunade level strength. Choji was instantly blown away and with his focus gone, shrunk back to his human size. 'Sorry Choji' was all Shikamaru could think before he saw Sakura punching her way to Madara.

"You think you can just goof around using one of Tsunade-Sensei's moves. Take this!" Sakura said as she put all of her power in the punch she aimed at Madara. Madara simply sidestepped and was thanked by a left swipe on his waist, shattering the bones there, by Sakura.

'BOY! She has gotten even stronger than before. A pity she doesn't have a chest or we could- HEY WAIT! WHAT THE HELL!?' Sasuke thought.

As he stood his ground, he was greeted by a 'Leaf Hurricane' from a sixth gate opening Lee, to his chest.

"This is for what you did to Guy-Sensei!" He exclaimed, opening the 7th gate and aimed another Leaf Hurricane at Madara's Neck, from behind. Madara turned around to face Lee when he was suddenly blinded by black ink. "Good riddance" muttered Sai pointing at Madara's eyes.

From behind him Neji, along with Hinata, used their Gentle Fist. Neji aimed at the back of head and Hinata aimed a 'Gentle Step: Twin Burning Lions' at the base of his spine. Both the attacks connected, and then Hinata went from in front of Neji to alongside Neji and both chanted-

"Gentle Fist: Vacuum Palm", and a huge blast of wind caught Madara as he flew a few feet.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FROM YOU IMBECILES! NOW PERISH BEFORE THE POWER OF THE MANGEKYO! SUSA-" he was cut from his ramblings by another Leaf Hurricane on his neck, effectively stopping his from summoning the Sussano. Falling from the height he had reached due to the Vacuum Palm, He was impaled by Tenten's 'Hellish Impalement'. She had lain a number of weapons of different kinds one above other in sets of-

"200" replied Tenten to an unasked question.

Madara had no chance... if he was normal human. Sadly, he was a Summon. A summon that had no master since he had long since severed his bond with his summoner. As he got up and removed the various weapons sticking out of his various places, He started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! You gakis sure know what you are doing! He snatched a kunai sticking from his thigh and slashed his chest from his shoulder to his waist and continued laughing maniacally even as his chest healed on itself.

"I cannot be killed! I modified the seal to use my own chakra to heal any wounds that I sustain. I even modified it so that I won't have to listen to the summoner. Do you want to know who summoned me? Kabuto! And you already killed him, still I am here. This simply means I cannot be killed! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kiba is right, You talk too much!" Said Shikamaru, and he continued, "Shadow Possession Jutsu, Success again"

"You think you can-" and he was... No... he was shredded to minuscule pieces, while he was burning in the eternal flames of 'Amaterasu', not youth.

"Scorch Style: Burning" said Sasuke, followed by Naruto continued, "Massive Rasen-Shuriken!"

Or, That's what the spectators thought...

* * *

><p>On the other side Obito was almost finished with his half of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Honestly, what the hell were these worthless jokes for shinobi doing alive! He almost regretted killing Kakashi now. At least he was some challenge, but these! These were total 'nobody's. He felt he was doing the world a great service by killing them.<p>

Then anyways, he **was** doing the world a great service. He was creating the ideal world of everybody's dreams.

A World where war would be a nightmare of past...

A World where everyone gets what he wants...

A World where there wouldn't be any injustice...

A World where _she_ would be alive...

'Rin... I am coming... We are so near to accomplishing my goal... So near to fulfilling my destiny as the world's savior... The bringer of everlasting peace and harmony...'

'Kakashi... that fool... what the hell did he want...'

* * *

><p><em>~FLASHBACK~BATTLE WITH KAKASHI~ <em>

"_YOU! I gave you the Sharingan to protect Rin... I gave you the Sharingan as the gift for making Jounin." Screamed Obito in anger," and what do you do? You use it to master a petty Jutsu __**and**__ use the Jutsu to kill Rin!" completed Obito incredulously._

_Obito figured that this would be his last chance to talk to Kakashi, so he decided to vent some anger. _

"_I...I-" Began Kakashi, but was forced to discontinue, due to a punch on the face. Kakashi fell back and Guy quickly jumped forward to catch his eternal rival. Bee was in his full beast mode because he knew holding back here would be fatal._

_Naruto was unconscious, and no matter how hard Obito tried to convince Madara to kill the problem of eternity, Madara would simply not do it. Madara was certain that the kid had some potential and though he was nowhere near his old pal, Hashirama, Naruto could hold a candle to him._

_So Obito was stuck with Guy and Kakashi, while Madara took care of the Hachibi Jinchuriki. _

_Obito never pitied anyone. For as long as he was a legal citizen of Konoha he was always abused in physical and verbal ways, for being the dead last Uchiha. On a fateful mission he had half of his body crushed and almost lost one eye. He ended up giving his other eye to his friend. For a long time the right side of his body was worthless._

_So it was safe to say that no-one fitted his high standards for the 'Pitiable'. _

_But one look in Madara's eyes was all it took for Obito to feel a shudder run down his spine. That guy was sure in for a world of pain. But Obito was cut from his daydreams because of an uppercut to his face of immeasurable strength and speed._

_He staggered backwards even as he looked at the guy who landed the punch._

_Guy was on the roll. He figured that since it was Kakashi's old teammate he might be reluctant to fight Obito. So Guy took the leadership in his hands and fought to get the first blood._

" _OBITO-SAN! WE NEVER MET, BUT THIS WAS NOT THE WAY I IMAGINED TO MEET THE PERSON WHO CHANGED MY YOUTHFUL RIVALS WORLD. YOU POSSESSED THE YOUTHFUL 'THERAPY JUTSU', THAT NARUTO HAS, THE KID WHO HAS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING AS FIERCELY AS MY OWN YOUTHFUL APPRENTICES'! YOSH OBITO! GET READY TO FEEL A WORLD OF PAIN BY THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!", striking his Tai-Jutsu battle stance._

_As guessed by Guy, Kakashi truly was feeling a number of emotions together. _

_There was happiness; that his age old friend was alive._

_There was sadness; that the man who changed Kakashi for the better, changed for the worse._

_There was depression; as looking at the man reminded Kakashi of a promise he failed to keep._

_There was desperation; as he couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye._

_And weirdest of all, there was wonder; as the shinobi in him questioned the probability of survival in such dire conditions as Obito was in, the last time Kakashi saw him._

_He always wished that there were some way to prevent the fateful bridge incident; the one that left a hole in his team, the one that left a hole in his heart._

_But now that he was facing the person who gave him the Sharingan, he wondered if Obito was better off dead. Whether he had the courage to look him in the eye after what he did, if he had any will to fight it out with his _one-_time trusted ally._

_The Copy Nin turned his head to a side to look at the object that made the crashing sound, showing no emotion at all, even as it turned out to be Guy. Guy took one look at Kakashi' dead eyes and returned his focus to his opponent. He didn't dare expect any help from that department anytime soon._

_Guy was having a tough time fighting Obito. He decided that plying 'nice' with this guy was not the way to go and straight way opened 2 of the eight inner gates. He aimed a punch at other Sharingan bearer, only to pass through his body yet again. And it inflicted a blow to his self-respect when he saw a glint of mischief in Obito's eye. This Mangekyo Menace was playing with him, playing with the Youthful Green Beast of Konoha._

_He swore, try as one might to cast an 'Amaterasu' on Obito, he would simply pass through it, rendering the move useless, rendering The FLAMES FOR ETERNITY useless!_

_But Guy did not intend to down without a fight. He opened the 3__rd__ and the 4__th__ gates one after another, the signs of muscle collapse not evident in the least. He was not called The Green Beast of Konoha for nothing, and though he refrained from using any Nin-Jutsu or Gen-Jutsu in front of his Youthful apprentice, to keep the flames of youthful fairness alive, he knew them. _

_He lunged at Obito, at 4 times his previous speed, and caught Obito off-guard, if only for a second. He made the second count, landing a hit on Obito. It made Obito fall backwards, and he had to fight to keep his balance. That move felt good, the look of surprise in Obito's face more enjoyable than before._

"_YOSH! THIS SHOWS THAT YOU ARE DEFINATLY NOT INVINCIBLE! I AND MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL WITH TAKE YOU DOWN!" claimed Guy. Before opening the 5__th__ and attempting the maneuver again. Obito did not fall for it, at least this time. He quickly used his Kamui to escape to other dimension with his body, leaving only an illusion in its place._

_He came back from the pocket dimension, and with the speed to rival Guy transported himself behind Guy, chanting,_

'_Mokuton: Definite Grasp', said Obito as a number of tress sprouted from beneath Guy and trapped him in them. They trees sucked off the trapped person's Chakra, which allowed them to last as long as the person had Chakra, leading them to die due to Chakra overuse. Obito designed this Jutsu to trap someone with Tsunade-level strength, so he was fairly certain that Guy wouldn't be able to escape them. What he failed to realize that Guy was using the Gates, allowing him more strength than Tsunade. _

_But for that he had to open the 7th gate. And guy didn't want to do it unless that proved to be necessary. He was not overly worried of Chakra exhaustion. Guy was fairly certain that he could escape the prison before that happened. His 5th gate was starting to show effects as the grace period of this gate reached its prime; He would have to quickly open another gate, or succumb to this Gate's after effects._

"_So you think that opening Gates is the way to fight here? You are WRONG! You can never win this fight! Better give up-", ranted Obito on and on, after Guy refused to hear him. He felt a punch in his face and then a kick in his gut. Guy spit out blood, but refused to give in. to Obito. As Obito prepared to ignite him with an Uchiha fire move, they heard a chirping of birds, not unlike-_

"_Chidori!" said Kakashi as he entered the scene from there right, right hand shining blue. All attention turned to him and Obito to proceeded to burn Kakashi in the air. He summoned the 'Katon: Massive Dragon Ball' Jutsu. Kakashi vanished with a poof at contact, Using 'Substitution' with a rock, result of Guy an Obito's brawl. _

_He aimed the Chidori at Obito stomach and Kakashi made suddenly vanished in Kamui. Guy growled menacingly only to notice a slightly chuckling Kakashi behind him, freeing him from the Mokuton cage. Obito's image refreshed as he appeared with a hole in his clothing, baring his stomach at his adversaries, courtesy of clone Kakashi, which Guy realised momentarily. But this didn't stop Guy from shouti- I mean speaking of how Kakashi made a youthful eternal rival…_

"_YOSH, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I KNEW YOU NOT LET THIS UNYOUTHFUL MAN DIMINISH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH! NOW THAT YOU ARE BACK… GATE 6: OPEN!" said Guy, opening the 6__th__ gate._

"_Guy I know that you would like an explanation right now… Don't ask me why, but I really need to talk to Obito right now…" Said Kakashi, almost pleadingly. And it was true. While Kakashi was in the trance, he pondered the fact, whether he deserved to live at all. He thought about all the mistakes he made in his life, and when he asked for an answer only the image of Naruto came to mind. Then his mind played some of the memories of Naruto chatting with him. That kid was seriously the embodiment of selflessness._

_With an answer, something he expected, he grinned, at the memory, and focused back to the fight. He saw Guy tangled in the branches of trees sprouting from the earth, and Obito attempting to use the 'Katon: Massive Dragon Ball' Jutsu, he had little time to think and straight way jumped to side, sending a clone to assault Obito. He sent his clone to the pocket dimension of Kamui at the last second so that there wouldn't be any chance of the assault missing._

_And it had desired results, if not completely. Obito's image refreshed and he had a hole in his dress showing his bare chest, in the center. It seemed that though his Chidori could not kill Obito, its contact did not make it any easier for Obito to escape the devastating attack._

"_So… 'Old Friend', tell me, how come you are alive yet", asked Kakashi, keeping a neutral tone._

"_Eh? So you want to talk now? NOW? After you BETRAYED my trust?" said Obito, in his 'I-Can't-Believe-It' tone._

"_Keep up the incredulous act, and I might take you for my next movie." said Kakashi, care-freely. Then he continued in a more serious tone "I want to talk to Obito, not Tobi, so keep your stupid melodramatic acting to yourself. Now answer my question!" shouted Kakashi, tone changing from serious to angry._

"_Yeah! Yeah! Oh I am so scared of the badass Kakashi, right?" sneered Obito jokingly, and finally decided to come back to the topic of hot debate. "The only reason I am alive is because after Madara saved me from that landslide, with the help of those Zetsus, he showed me err of my ways, he showed me how pathetic pleading won't get you anywhere in this world" continued Obito, going on and on about this world needed someone to save it from itself, arrogantly claiming to be the one who would do it. He then proceeded to tell everyone how he survived, how Madara offered him a new purpose in life, how he first rejected, only to accept later._

_Sadly after Kakashi heard what Obito had to say, he lost his cool, and straight way jumped in to attack everyone including Guy. He used his 'Lightening Cutter' on Obito, who quickly escaped using his Kamui, and ended up making Kakashi's 'Lightening Cutter' scratch guy, who only escaped it because of his speed due to the 7th gate._

_As soon as that happened, Kakashi regained his senses, and apologized to Guy, who simply waved it of._

_He then turned to Obito, and faintly saw the man that he could have become if he had not taken the path of destruction. He said, "You are no longer the man who saved my life all those years ago. To protect the Obito memory, I'll kill you", boldly, but the was no hidden arrogance in his tone, it was as if he stating a fact.  
><em>

_And without turning toward Guy, he said, "And I'll need your help too."_

_"YOSH Kakashi!, My Eternally Hippy Rival, You'll see that you place you trust in correct people. We'll take out this Mangekyo menace of a life-time"_

_ He tag teamed with Guy, and prepared to take out Obito._

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK PAUSE~REAL TIME~<p>

Obito was forced to come out of his day dreams. He was in Kamui's Pocket Dimension, and though residing in it had negligible Chakra requirement, maintaining an illusion in the real world took some Chakra. He returned to their Dimension, and took out the Annoying Shinobi Alliance. As he returned he noticed that one of those Idiots there had erected an earth wall such, that it seemed to pass through Obito as he was standing.

Obito growled, and then proceeded to take out everyone in the same disturbing way as before.

After He was done there, he went to check out how the extraction of Hachibi was coming. To his delight he found that the Statue was done with Hachibi right before he arrived and was currently processing it. It would seem that Gyuki, willingly, went to the statue in an attempt to salvage Bee out of this deal. Sadly his last wish was ignored and Bee was dead almost as soon as Gyuki was taken out. In his Last seconds he thanked Gyuki for being there always, and told him about a plan he intended for his fellow Jinchuriki. Gyuki swore on his soul that he would fulfill Bee's last wish no matter the consequenses.

"**That's the promise of a life time... my friend...**" said Gyuki in his last moments, before he was seperated from his container forever.

"**Lets see now..." **said Gyuki, smirking. He was in Gedo Mazu's, A.K.A. The Juubi's, mind-frame, and it was good. He would fulfill Bee's last wish, and it was time to start planning how.

Of course Obito did not know about this plan. And even if he did, It was too late to stop that.

* * *

><p>~MEANWHILE,WITH MADARA~<p>

Things were not good for Naruto. Not good at all.

When they decided that with the final move Madara was gone for good, He proved that he also had the annoying habit of coming back form death, which Orochimaru had.

And he was back with a bang too. when The Konoha 13 turned their backs to him, He erupted from the black flames of 'Amaterasu' with his Sussano, and straight way obliterated all the minor unnamed characters, from his side, taking out Ino-Shika-Cho, and with them, Team Guy and Sai.

While they were turning to face him, Madara took out Kiba and Shino with little effort. As soon as that happened, Sasuke prepared to unleash his own Sussano, but Madara attack before he could even power it up. In a clumsy attempt to save him Sakura came between Sasuke and the impending attack, only to be taken out in his place.

With only Naruto,Hinata and Sasuke left, Madara took to chatting again.

"So, Kyuubi brat, How does it feel to see that all your precious people are no longer around to be saved? Feel the despair, and give up! You can no longer do anytihng!" Claimed Madara, and swung his sussano arm at Hinata, to kill her.

With her out of the picture Naruto lost it again.

~SEVERAL MINUTES LATER~WITH SASUKE~

All was lost.

There was no hope left at all.

As soon as Hinata was killed Naruto, got very agitated. This lead to Kyubi's negative influence, which though he suppressed lately, taking over him. That lead him to release 8 tails worth power.

All the while Kurama was trying to calm down his host, but to no success.

Obito came midway, only to be temporarily incapacitated.

Now Madara was fighting to keep Naruto at bay, even as Sasuke was crawling, literally, to reach Naruto.

Suddenly out of nowhere, The Gedo Mazu statue came near the 8 tailed beast, and started sucking his chakra. As soon as Sasuke saw it, he knew that there was no other choice. He would have to do it.

* * *

><p>When Obito saw the Gedo Mazu Statue starting the extraction process, he rejoiced. Finally, it was gonna happen.<p>

Then he saw Sasuke stand up, And suddenly all the planning of his life time, went down the drain.

* * *

><p>Madara was overjoyed. I people didn't know better, they would say that he was actually Tobi, impersonating Madara.<p>

As soon as the extraction of Kyubi started, he began the seal to make himself the Jinchuriki of Juubi.

Then he saw Sasuke stand up, And suddenly all the planning of his life time, went down the drain.

* * *

><p>Gyuki in Juubi's mind-frame, found all the rest of tailed beasts inside. He told them the plan and as soon as they heard it they agreed to do it.<p>

A while later, he noticed that his brother Kurama was starting to form inside Juubi's mind, showing that the extraction had begun.

**"YO! Lets show that maggot that the Tailed Beasts are nothing to play with. Baka-Yarou!" **and thus their plan began.

* * *

><p><strong>"Naruto, Looks like the extraction has begun... Sorry Kit, but we did our best."<strong> Said Kurama sorrowfully.

"Yeah, I see it. Looks like its the good bye of a life-time" Said Naruto, with an equally mournful face.

**"Yeah kit, I have a lot of regrets, but my most major one is that I never gave you the chance you deserved, before"** Said Kurama.

"Hey, Its all right. I , myself never gave you the respect you deserved. We both made some mistakes, but in the end, we are in this together." said Naruto.

**"Bye Kit" **said Kurama and raised his fist to Naruto's eye-level.

"Bye Furball" said Naruto, and bumped his own fist to Kurama's.

They both looked ahead, and awaited what was in store for them.

* * *

><p>Sasuke got up, released his Sussano and struck his Blade Of Totsuka in Naruto.<p>

This broke all hell.

Obito saw this and decided to take risk and save the project rather than face complete defeat. He used his Kamui in an attempt to transfer Naruto to Other Dimension, before he could be sealed in the blade for all eternity.

It did not end well for The Project.

* * *

><p>After their talk, Naruto's life energy subsided, leaving the kyubi alone in his mindscape. He felt his body being torn, Chakra trying to divide. He felt 3 things trying to trap him...No, wait...<p>

**"Get ready Ni-Sama, You get only one shot at** **this" **said a faintly familiar voice.

**"Wait, WHAT!-" **was all he could say before he felt another pull... No wait, it wasn't a pull it was a...push?

He felt a warmth in this path that beat the cold of all the pulls, from Kamui, Blade and Juubi, in a combo. He decided to take this path. He would take what he liked, damn them all.

He took that path, and then all went white.

* * *

><p>~Somewhere, at sometime~<p>

He awoke in a mind scape.

Here he felt warm.

Here he felt just right.

Here he felt complete.

Here he felt familiar...

He opened his eyes and when he looked around he felt...

Doomed.

**"WHAT THE HELL! I AM BACK!?" **roared The Kyubi No Yoko, so loudly that all of the village heard him. A Village that would later come to respect him.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**Yeah, of course I know that this Chapter was super rushed. In my defense, I wanted to proceed with the story.**

**Lets See**...

**2 People Reviewed, That are~**

**~MYK-ON and zigmas.**

**Well, I thank you for your support!**

**And the rest... YES I am talking to YOU!(points an accusing finger towards the reader). Try Reviewing, Its a unique experience!.**

**So, till next time...**

**Ja-Ne**


End file.
